The objective of this SBIR Phase I project is to develop new specialized equipment for nanoparticle deposition and for spatial spray of nanoparticles. This equipment will feature a novel method of nanoparticle deposition and spray. Nanostructured coatings have many high-potential applications in health care including the potential for greatly improved medical implants (dental and prosthesis), protective clothing and devices, improved drug delivery systems and biosensors. Nanoparticle sprays have high potential for new bactericides that could be very important for a host of biodefense applications. Two applications will be considered during the design of the equipment in the present proposal: (1) implant coatings and (2) airborne dispersion of nanoparticles for biodefense. Application- specific systems will be designed to achieve uniform deposition on implants and uniform airborne dispersion of nanoparticles (<100 nm). Nanostructured materials are leading to a materials revolution in both medical and the other realms. However, large-scale commercialization of the applications remains elusive due to the difficulties in manipulating nanoscale materials. The difficulty is associated with nanoparticle's peculiar properties of very high surface area and strong cohesion, which imposes big challenge to the particle transport in deposition processes. This Phase I SBIR project is specifically geared to address this challenge.